Lightning Love
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Yusei goes to Jacks house during a Thunderstorm what will happen?


**Hiya I know it has been a relatively long time since I have written for fan fiction but here I am. This is a cute little one shot I am writing to get in the mood for my newest fanfic I would like to write This does have Lemon to it JackXYusei do don't like DON'T READ.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters Konami and 4 Kids do.

Yusei was out testing his runner taking it for a spin before he left for Jacks. Jack had invited him over for dinner tonight so that Martha could have a break from feeding one less mouth. Yusei smiled at the thought when he noticed the dark gray and purple cloud forming above his head.

_Great a storm_ He thought revving his bike slightly at the idea of having to ride it in the rain.

_I better get to Jacks now so I can beat the weather_ He thought turning his bike towards the bridge and speeding, headed off to Jack's house.

Jack was looking out his window as the winds blew fiercely and the rain was coming down hard and fearless. Jack sighed out and moved away from the rain covered window.

"I hope Yusei's okay out there" He said out loud to himself. Just as the words slipped from his mouth there was a knock at his door.

"Come on in" Jack called to the noise. Without hesitation a drenched Yusei came in shivering at the front door. Jack rushed over to him giving him an odd look.

"I had hopped you had made it here without getting wet" Jack said grabbing a towel for him to dry off a little.

"Yeah, I had hoped I would make it here too, I was about five minute too late. Thanks for leaving the garage open for my bike" Yusei said taking the towel and drying his hair. He removed his jacket, boots and gloves as Jack took them.

"I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer. You have dry clothes in my room if you would like to change into them" Jack suggested pointing towards his room.

"Thanks" Yusei replied walking towards the room. He found the clothes sitting on Jack's bed and Yusei laughed.

_Must have suspected I would not make it _He chuckled to himself.

Taking the clothes Jack had placed on the bed Yusei started to change when a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder clapped over his eras. Yusei jumped a mile and yelped out in fear. He started to breath heavily due to the unexpected sound and covered his ears and closing his eyes tightly he sat himself down on the cool floor waiting for the noise to dissipate. He was so focused on blocking out the storm he did not hear the door come open.

"Yusei?"

At the sound of his name he looked up at Jack who had must have come looking for him.

"Oh umm..sorry was I taking too long?" Yusei asked embarrassed at being found on the floor by his old friend.

"No I heard a scream when the lightning flashed, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"Uhh..yeah sorry about that" Yusei replied rubbing the back of his head blushing lightly.

Jack looked at him concerned and helped Yusei to his feet as he continued to dress in the dry clothes.

"Are you sure your all right, you look shaken by something" Jack asked again taking the wet clothes from Yusei.

"Yeah..it was nothing to be…" Another roar of thunder went by and Yusei jumped clinging to Jacks arm. Closing his eyes and whimpering like a child Yusei bit his lip lightly in fear.

" That's right, you're afraid of thunder and lightning I almost forgot that, come on" Jack said rubbing soothing circles on the boys back. Letting his death grip go on Jack, Yusei made his way to the livingroom and sat on the couch. He sat there curled up looking like a child who had been beaten and put down. Yusei hated thunder and lightning since he was little and Jack had forgotten it was the one fear that Yusei had never let go of. Jack brought over Yusei's food that he had made earlier that morning knowing he would have his younger friend over.

"I know you're afraid Yusei, but why don't we sit down and eat" Jack suggested handing the boy his plate.

Yusei nodded taking the plate from Jacks hand and lowing his feet to the ground. He eyed the large window that sat in front of his eyes as the rain fell harder and faster with the storm raging on. Suddenly Yusei felt warmth envelop around his shoulders. Jack had placed a warm blanket around him after he retrieved his own dinner plate.

"I don't want you caching a cold you were soaked when you came in" He said with a small smile. Yusei nodded.

"Thank you" He replied eating slowly as he watched the rain. Jack sighed out as he watched his friend almost revert into a small child. He felt bad for him. Jack knew that Yusei had tried multiple times to get over the fear but nothing seemed to work. When he fished his dinner Yusei sat the plate down on the coffee table wrapping up in the warmth of the blanket. Fear still covered his face as another flash of lightning passed the window. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around Yusei and pulled him close to his chest.

"Alright Yusei everything is going to be okay." Jack tried soothing the boy. He started rubbing smooth circles on his back again and whispering soft sounds in his ear. Yusei unfortunately covered his ears as the loud thunder shook and he buried himself closer into Jacks embrace. They stayed like this for about twenty minutes until the storm started to calm and Yusei was able to feel safe once more. He looked tired and worn now, but yet so cute wrapped in the blanket with his head just resting on Jacks chest. His blue eyes were read and puffy because he had started to cry. That was when Jack could see a clear blush dusting Yusei's cheeks.

"What's got you so embarrassed?" Jack asked creating the first conversation since the storm had started.

Yusei sighed, "I am 18 Jack, I can get on a duel runner save the world from dark singers and immortals but I cower at the first sign of lightning. It's such a childish fear"

Jack just smiled a little. "Hey, do I seem bothered by your fear" He asked tilting Yusei's chin up so his blue eyes would meet Jack's purple.

"No, not really" Yusei admitted.

"Then why are you embarrassed, there is nothing to be ashamed of everyone has there irrational fears, things that bother them and worry them, yours happens to be storms Yusei that's not a bad thing" Jack replied.

"I bet the Great Jack Atlas doesn't have any" Yusei said pulling away from his eyes"

Jack frowned "Of course I have fears and mine happened to be sitting right in front of me" Jack admitted. Yusei looked up puzzled.

"I was going to do this beforehand but the storm interrupted me" Jack said closing his eyes

"Jack what are…" before Yusei could ask, Jack had planted a smooth soft kiss on Yusei's lip. Yusei was shocked but did not push away. In fact he kissed Jack right back. Jack pulled away to look into Yusei's starry blue eyes.

"My biggest fear is you will look at me in disgust and will never tell me you love me" Jack admitted running his thumb across Yusei's face.

"Jack…" Yusei said his name ever so softly.

"Yes" Jack asked nerves running wild with in him.

"I love you" Yusei said a smile across his face.

"I love you too Yusei Fudo" Jack admitted kissing the boy again.

Though Yusei never got over his fear of Thunderstorms he always had Jack to comfort him during them.

**Yey done so this may not be my best work but I'm new to 5 D's show and I really like Yusei as a character so I gave it my all. I think this is cute if you read this please reply and comment on it Tell me how I did see you next time **

** ~VentusShun16 out~**


End file.
